plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Health-Nut
250px |strength = 0 |health = 4 |cost = 3 |set = Premium |class = Guardian |tribe = Nut Plant |ability = This attacks using its instead of its . |flavor text = He always skips leg day. |trait = None|rarity = Event}} Health-Nut is an event plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 3 to play, and has 4 . It does not have any traits, and its ability makes the amount of damage it does equal to its health stat. It was added in update 1.14.13, along with , Secret Agent, High-Voltage Currant, Banana Split, , Gargantuar Throwing Imp, Imposter, and Zombie High Diver. It was made available in the Weekly Event which ran from April 25, 2017 to May 2, 2017. It will be craftable in a future update. Origins Its name comes from the phrase "health nut", a person who is obsessed with their health. Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribe:' Nut Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability': This attacks using its instead of its . *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Event Card description He always skips leg day. Update history Update 1.14.13 *Added to the game. Strategies With On its own, it is a 4 /4 plant, which is above average stats for a 3 card. However, its ability causes it to lose strength whenever it takes damage, so always keep an eye on its health. On the other hand, this also means that the more health Health-Nut has, the more damage output it gives. It is advisable to play cards that boost health such as Smackadamia, Steel Magnolia, and Bubble Up (only available to Wall-Knight and Spudow), which not only increases its health but also its damage output. If you don't have any of these, you will have to play cards that boost both stats, such as Fertilize, even though the strength boost would be practically meaningless apart from making it immune to Rolling Stone or Weed Spray. If Health-Nut is damaged, play healing cards like 2nd-Best Taco of All Time to restore its health so it can do a more powerful attack. You can also protect it from further damage by shielding it with tricks like Root Wall (only available to and Grass Knuckles), play a Team-Up plant like in front of it, or move it out of harm's way with Gardening Gloves. Since this is also a nut, you can play Mirror-Nut to prevent your opponent from hastily hurting it, or Smackadamia for the health-boosting synergy mentioned above. However, you must be really careful against heroes, as Health-Nut technically has 0 strength, making it vulnerable to the aforementioned instant-kill tricks. Against You must be really careful against this as the more health it has, the more damage output it gives when it attacks. Fortunately, this also means that it is easier to deal with if it is at low health. As any hero, you can play Rolling Stone or Weed Spray to destroy Health-Nut instantly, as long as it has 2 or less. If you are playing as a hero, Squirrel Herder can destroy the Health-Nut instantly since it's a nut plant. In case Squirrel Herder is unavailable, resort to using Locust Swarm instead. If Health-Nut is damaged, you can try a sneaky way by using Evaporate on it, though only Electric Boogaloo and Immorticia can use this. heroes can also use stat-lowering tricks such as Nibble on Health-Nut to lower its health and make its strength weaker. As for other heroes, you can aim to damage it as much as possible using damaging tricks such as Bungee Plumber or by having a zombie on the same lane as Health-Nut do a bonus attack, which not only damages it, but also reduces its damage output. Gallery Screenshot 2017-04-11-22-15-54.png|Health-Nut's statistics HealthNutCard.png|Card HealthNutGrayedOut.jpg|Health-Nut's grayed-out card HealthNutInfoButton.jpg|Health-Nut's grayed-out card with an info button HealthNutCardImage.png|Health-Nut's card image Health-Nut HD.png|HD Health-Nut 7healthnut.jpg|Health-Nut with 7 tinted gray due to a glitch Screenshot (53).png|Health-Nut attacking Nut good at all.png|Health-Nut destroyed Screenshot_2017-04-12-20-10-30.png|Crazy Dave explaining how Health-Nut works to the player IMG_3437.png|Health-Nut being the featured card in the menu for the April 11th, 2017 April_15th,_2017_Daily_Challenge_Menu.png|Health-Nut being the featured card in the menu for the April 15th, 2017 Daily Challenge Screenshot_20170412-162913.png|Health-Nut on the advertisement for the Early Access Pack TimeTravelPackHealth.png|Health-Nut on the advertisement for the Early Access Bundle nuts.PNG|A Health-Nut with a Sunflower, Wall-Nut, and 4/3 Mixed Nuts Trivia *Its description references Health-Nut's lack of legs. It also alludes to a joke about how many people that work out and are muscular have "weak" legs, and are often mocked for "skipping leg day". *This is the first time a new icon is introduced in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. **This is also the first plant to merge strength and health into one. *Even though zombies attack first during the combat phase and Health-Nut loses health before it attacks, it still does the same amount of damage as the amount of health it had before it took damage. *It was the featured card in the April 11th, 2017 and the April 15th, 2017 s. **It is also the first card to be the featured card in a Daily Challenge. Category:Nut cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Event cards Category:Plants